Paper Cranes
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: One morning, the Great Hall was invaded by an army of paper cranes, courtesy of one Draco Malfoy, and Harry made it his personal mission to find out why he didn't get one


**Paper Cranes**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Harry/Draco, mention of others

Summary: one morning, the Great Hall was invaded by an army of paper cranes, and Harry made it his personal mission to find out why he didn't get one

Warning: OOCness (some characters might be OOC). Also, pardon my lack of language diversity, but English isn't my first language and I'm really not used to British English. I'm currently in Australia, but still none the wiser in Oz slang. Another warning, I read the books and watched the film (although only until Order of Phoenix. I didn't read or watch HBP and DH), but I have to be honest, I'm starting to forget the characters -_-;;; not all, obviously, so I won't be including those I don't really remember well

Disclaimer: obviously, Harry Potter is not written by me. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. And I would be off writing another book instead of fanfics

A/N: this is set after the War has ended, and everyone has somewhat called a truce among themselves (the eight years). I got this stupid idea while watching a vid and saw the scene where Draco folded up a paper crane and blew it, then it flew towards Harry. That, and coupled with the Japanese myth of paper cranes, is what gave birth to this fic :3

I know some characters might be OOC. Do bear with me :D

**A Thousand Paper Cranes**

It was a normal morning, sunny and pleasant. Most of the students were already down in the Great Hall for breakfast before they had to go off to their first class of the day.

Well, at least that was what he thought, before the army of paper cranes invaded the Great Hall.

The cranes flew in a swarm before dispersing and flying towards the people they were intended to. Harry saw one fly over to Hermione who was sitting beside him, and noted that the craftmanship was the same as the one he had gotten from Draco that time.

"Hm," Hermione hummed as she let the crane land on her palm, its wings fluttering slightly before it goes completely still. "He's getting better at this, isn't he?" she commented with a chuckle as she opened the crane.

The end of the War has made Harry see that really, anything is possible if you put your mind to it. It was proved by the fact that Hermione and Draco are now friends, and their banters are them trying to outwit each other, showing off their knowledge—Draco of the Wizarding World, and Hermione of the Muggle World.

-.-.-.-.-.

_Know-it-all,_

_I'm sorry for all the time I called you Mudblood. Know-it-all suits you much better._

_Anyway, I'm trying out that myth you told me last week. My fingers are getting cramps from folding up these stupid cranes, and I have no one to blame but you._

_And don't you dare think I'm cute for doing this. I'm not and never will be._

_-DM_

-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione laughed. "He knows me too well," she said with a grin, almost cooing. "That's just too cute."

"What is it that you told him?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing, just a Muggle myth from a Far East country," Hermione replied with a smile.

"Mate," Ron started as he shifted to sit on the other side of Harry. "Did you get one?"

"No," Harry said as he took Ron's from his hand and began reading, wondering what Draco had wrote that made Ron look so happy with himself.

-.-.-.-.-.

_Weasley,_

_I'm sorry for calling you Weasel and other things that I can't be bothered to remember right now._

_You are quite dull sometimes, and I'm sure that Granger would be more than happy to vouch for that, but that doesn't mean you're an idiot. You can be smart sometimes (although rarely), and I admit you are a good friend._

_Don't let your head grow big and make you fly away, though._

_-DM_

-.-.-.-.-.

Harry was now starting to get confused. He looked around the Gryffindor table and noticed that everyone had gotten one. It was a short apology letter written in Draco's perfect cursive handwriting. If, by any chance, Draco hadn't wronged them terribly, it was just an appreciation letter.

-.-.-.-.-.

_Longbottom,_

_I'm sorry for calling you a walking disaster. Not that you're not one, but I see that you've changed a lot from the clumsy, blubbering boy I know from first year. You are a true Gryffindor for being courageous._

_Also, you're actually really good at Herbology. Do you think we can work together after we graduate? After all, I need a trustworthy herbalist to supply me things if I want to become a good Potions Master._

_-DM_

-.-.-.-.-.

Harry noted that the short letter had boosted Neville's self-confidence a lot. He then began reading through anyone's that he could get a hand on—he also noticed that even the teachers had got one.

-.-.-.-.-.

_Lovegood,_

_You're slightly touched in the head, but I don't think you're a right lunatic yet. In fact, I think you're just... eccentric._

_You don't have to change. God knows we need entertainment in this boring school and I think having some eccentric people among us is a good thing._

_-DM_

-.-.-.-.-.

_She-Weasley,_

_I'm sorry Potter broke up with you. Must have been hard since you've liked him ever since you've heard of him._

_I don't want to sound cruel, but think over it again. You liked him before you met him and knew him. Maybe you only like the image you have of him? Do try to give other people a chance, and you might not be so miserable._

_-DM_

-.-.-.-.-.

Miffed at the fact that he was the only odd one out because he was the only one walking around not holding a paper crane—it was enchanted to fold back up into a crane when the owner wanted it to, he walked over to the Slytherin table and asked if they all got one from Draco.

-.-.-.-.-.

_Pansy,_

_You're a good girl, but I don't think I'll ever be interested in you in that way. Might as well give up on me and find yourself a proper love interest._

_Don't waste time on me._

_I still think of you as a good friend though._

_-DM_

-.-.-.-.-.

_Blaise,_

_You are a good friend to me. I'm glad we met. Even if we go separate ways after graduating and rarely meet each other again, know that you've made my school years somewhat more bearable by being my friend._

_-DM_

-.-.-.-.-.

After his trip to the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables, he noticed in horror that _everyone_ in Hufflepuff had also gotten a note from Draco.

He then made it his personal mission to find someone—anyone, who didn't get a note, just like himself.

However, his search proved to be quite fruitless and he was starting to get depressed. Even Hagrid got one, and when he visited the half-giant he was talking about how thoughtful Draco was to charm the crane he sent Hagrid to open and fold up at just one touch, so that Hagrid wouldn't accidentally tear the paper while trying to open it.

-.-.-.-.-.

_Hagrid,_

_I know I've been rude to you. I don't quite expect you to forgive and forget so readily, but at least let me say something._

_I think you're a good teacher for the Care of Magical Creature class. It's your area of expertise and I can see your passion in taking care of those animals, even though I still hate the more... vicious creatures._

_Please let me keep a good mile distance from the Skrewts when you feel like teaching us about taking care of those creatures._

_-DM_

-.-.-.-.-.

When Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room later in the evening, he was feeling dejected. Apparently, everyone had gotten the paper cranes, except for him. Even Moaning Myrtle got one!

"Mate, don't worry about it," Ron said as he looked up from his essay. "I'm sure he's written one for you too. Maybe he didn't have time to fold it up yet, or he was getting cramps before he could fold yours."

Hermione looked at him and smiled knowingly. "Come on, Harry," she said, closing her book and putting it down on the table. "Take your cloak. We're going to talk to Draco."

Harry tried to protest, saying he wanted to sleep after going back and forth in the castle, but he was curious, and Hermione knew it. The smile she shot at him was plotting, at least, and he knew she was going to use his curiosity against him to make him do whatever she wanted him to.

Right now, she wanted him to follow her, and he did.

Putting the Invisibility Cloak over himself, Harry followed Hermione out of the Gryffindor common room and towards the Slytherin common room—they had looked at the Marauders Map to locate the culprit.

"Draco!" Hermione called as Draco was about to walk into the Slytherin common room.

"Granger," Draco greeted back as he turned away from the portrait in front of him. "What is it?"

"The paper cranes," Hermione said with a grin. "That was really cute of you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not. It's not."

"But it is," Hermione said with a laugh. "Usually, those who fold up the paper cranes are girls in love."

"You didn't say that last time!" Draco exclaimed in surprise. "I thought you said it was like wishing for good luck or healing from a disease or—"

"I know you wouldn't have folded up the cranes if I told you," Hermione said almost evilly, and Draco sent her a glare, which she waved off instantly. "Oh, hush. I know you're wishing for something like a girl in love anyway."

"That's a preposterous assumption, Granger."

"But it's true, isn't it?"

Draco chuckled. "Fine, whatever. So why are you here?"

"Harry is disappointed that he didn't get one," Hermione said, glancing at where Harry was. "He's been going all around the school to see if anyone else doesn't get one."

Draco laughed. "I should've seen his face," he said. "Well, I was writing the notes, from the least important ones."

"Which is mine?" Hermione asked playfully.

"You're nine hundred ninety eight," Draco replied with a grin. "Pansy's after you, and Blaise is last."

"Harry's?" Hermione prodded on.

"When I was about to write one for him, I realize I've written one thousand," Draco said with a sigh. "You said the myth says that if you fold one thousand paper cranes, your wish will come true. I don't want to jinx myself, so I had to keep the note unfolded."

"Aww," Hermione cooed. "That's so cute. Following a myth to the exact letter."

"I hate you."

"It's alright, the feeling is mutual," Hermione replied easily. "But you know that the cranes are usually empty right?"

"Yeah," Draco answered. "I just thought that writing notes in them and sending them out like that makes the thought of folding up a thousand paper cranes much more bearable."

"I see," Hermione said. "Do you have Harry's note? I can pass it to him for you."

"Nah..." Draco said as he shook his head. "I don't want to jinx myself."

"Alright," Hermione said with a nod. "I'll go back then. See you around."

"See you around, Granger," Draco said as he turned back to the portrait and mumbled the password before entering the Slytherin common room.

"Alright Harry, you can come out now," Hermione said. She waited for Harry to appear, then paused. "Harry?"

Silence greeted her.

"Oh," she said, grinning widely.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco walked up to his dorm room and yelped when he was suddenly tackled onto his bed. He instinctively swung his fist and hit his offender's face.

"Ow! Why are you so violent!"

He sighed, then pulled down the cloak hiding Harry from sight.

"I thought you could do better than that," Draco said as he smiled slightly up at Harry. "Sneaking into a Slytherin's dorm room. I bet your Gryffindor friends are going to hyperventilate at the very least if they knew."

"I think Hermione knows."

"Oh, her. What doesn't she know."

Harry laughed as he lowered his body on top of the blond Slytherin and stated nuzzling his cheek. "Hm, where's my note?"

"Not telling," Draco said as he laughed. "Hey, move slightly. Your hair's tickling me."

"Aw, come on," Harry said with a slight hint of a pout. "I'll help make your wish come true, so just tell me."

"What are you, a genie?"

"So?"

"So what?"

"What's your wish?"

"You're not going to let this drop, are you, Potter?" Draco asked as he sighed. "I wish you would be less oblivious."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked as he frowned.

"You should fold a thousand paper cranes yourself," Draco said with a wide grin. "Maybe then I'd feel inclined to tell you what it is. If you wish for it hard enough."

"Oh come on..."

"Harry," Draco mumbled softly, holding Harry's cheeks with his hands. He murmured his name over and over again like a chant while pressing kisses onto his face.

Harry returned the favor, mumbling his lover's name as he trailed kisses down his jaw, neck and collarbone, biting and sucking at places.

Anything is possible indeed. Three months after the quiet truce everyone had silently agreed to, the two had started hooking up, and one month later, had officially gone out together. There were some people who didn't like the idea at first, including Ron and Ginny, but they came around in the end.

And that was six months ago. Their last year at Hogwarts was coming to an end, and everyone was getting frantic with exam preparations and all.

"Draco," Harry said softly as he lay on the bed, the blond boy lying on top of him. He stroked the silky platinum blond hair, wondering how Draco managed to keep all strands of his hair untangled, and sighed.

"What?"

"Sirius left me Grimmauld Place."

"Not a surprise there."

"That's not the point."

"Oh? Then what's your point?"

Harry paused, and Draco looked up at him, instantly recognizing the expression of Harry's face. He was trying to build up his so-called Gryffindor courage.

"Move in with me?" Harry asked softly, looking straight into Draco's eyes. "I know we haven't even been dating for a year, but..."

Draco stared at him hard, making Harry squirm uneasily, although he kept his gaze. A few seconds after, Draco broke into a smile.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Does that mean yes?"

He was answered with a hit on his head.

"You're so stupid sometimes," Draco said as he reached under his bed.

"But you like me anyway."

"Yes. I must be crazy."

Harry chose not to reply to that, and looked at Draco in question when he pulled out a piece of paper from beneath his bed and shoved it into Harry's face.

Harry pulled the paper back and blinked, reading it slowly. He paused, then reread it again, before a wide grin bloomed on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by Draco.

"Call me cute and I'm going to hex you, boyfriend or not."

Harry settled for a chuckle instead.

-.-.-.-.-.

_Harry,_

_Promise me forever._

_-DM_

**End of ****Story**

I actually quite enjoy writing Draco's notes :3 Draco's note for Blaise is based on the fact that I think, out of all the Slytherin boys, Draco is closer to Blaise. I dunno why, but I like the thought of them being good friends.

I hope the fact that their relationship is actually established comes as an unexpected twist, but very slightly hinted at in the story :3 tell me what you think

And that's it :D hope you enjoyed it, even in the slightest. If you do, please leave a review, cause I'm a comment whore :P


End file.
